Five Armies
by phillipkim0424
Summary: Robert Jones, a normal man(or a muggle, perhaps?) devoted to science, makes a mistake in his experiment and somehow manages to make a wormhole leading to King's Cross, platform 9 and 3/4. And there, discovering never-revealed secrets and finding out another wormhole had opened at Hogwarts, the three protagonists head to adventure. May the adventure begin.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He thought as long as he lived, He wasn't going to give a fig about magic and mysteries. In fact, this particular man was a devoted scientist at heart, although his job wasn't exactly what people referred to as a 'scientist'. This man was referred to as 'Robert Jones'. Anyway, Robert didn't care about, or think it was possible, that magic or miracles, of all sorts. He always thought that fiction will remain as fiction, and nonfiction will remain as nonfiction.

How wrong he was.

Parallel universes. It is one of the fundamental concepts of quantum physics. Quantum physics state that only what you actually observe is true. On the other hand, it means that if a particle travels from A to B, and you don't observe the motion, the particle would have traveled through every possible route, as long as the route is from A to B. And, when it is combined with Einstein's space-time theory, the parallel universe theory actually suggests that there are multiple universes.

And now, due to a small mistake when Robert turned on the particle accelerator, there seemed to open a wormhole in his basement.

'What a terrible mistake,' He thought, tried to ignore the problem. But he couldn't quite shake off the feeling that it led only to a near place. And, he definitely was not good at controlling curiosity. Finally, Robert packed his survival kit, changed into casual suits, and jumped into the wormhole.

He was thunderstruck.

What he saw was a bunch of kids with shopping carts rushing into a pillar, and they seemed to…disappear?

**Author's note: This is my first fanfiction, so please excuse me for below-the-average writing skills. I am constantly checking on new fanfictions for guidance.**

**This fanfiction, from chapter 1, will focus on one main character at a time. Constantly revolving around 3 characters, the fanfiction will involve Harry Potter, Frodo Baggins and Robert Jones, and will continue from 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix', and 'Lord of the Rings-The Fellowship of the Ring'. One of the main characters, Robert Jones, is a unique character in this fanfiction, but will play a crucial role in 'Five Armies'. It is my desire to see this particular piece of work properly finished. Long live and its members. See you around… in about Chapter 3 or sooner.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Call to Adventure**

Mystified by what he just saw, Robert Jones tried to think a reasonable explanation for this madness. Although Richard Feynman clearly stated that a phenomenon called 'tunneling' could occur, but the probability certainly wasn't as high as this.

Giving up all of his sanity, he asked a slender, quite tall boy wearing a pair of glasses about where the boy was going.

"Well, hello there young gentleman, may I ask you where you are going?"

"I'm going to a school."

"No, no, no, where exactly are you going? What school are you going now?"

"I'm going to Hog–no, that isn't right…"

"I've already lost my sanity, I think. I saw a bunch of people disappearing into a pillar. Now, honestly, can you tell me where you are going?" Robert asked, realizing that he had no sanity to lose.

"To…Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The train leaves in ten minutes."

"Could it be…no, it isn't possible…"

"What isn't possible?"

"Can you take me there?"

"No, no, no, of course not. We have magical disguises there."

"Well, farewell, for now, but I think that we might get along with each other–"

"And for now, let's say that I am Harry Potter."

"Robert Jones. Nice to meet you."

"And perhaps you have abandoned your prejudice?"

"It was a fact to me." He said in protest.

"Well, then see you at here, about 6 months later."

It was about 5 seconds later that Robert was shouting "Aha!"

Yes, he had a plan; a secret plan that would enable him to go to that wondrous world of so-called magicians(or wizards?). According to Harry, it was ten minutes before the departure of Hogwarts Express. He was already inside the magical barrier, he only had to enter the platform, yes, enter the platform before the guards saw him, and witness the grand magical realm of Hogwarts and beyond.

Robert was already a master at the art of stealth and concealment without Harry's invisibility cloak. Slender and having average height, he was the top guy when it came to stealth. He had a generally decent head, particularly exceling at science, math and logical thinking. Always the man at speed, Robert Jones was built for mischief.

A split seconds distraction was enough for Robert. He slipped off to the secret platform while the guard dosed off. Robert's jaw dropped.

Steam churned from a black locomotive's chimney; loads of people were sending their kids to the train. How glorious was the sight of kids in robes, magic in their trolleys. He slipped off to the roof, never noticed by any of the crowd. Flat on his chest, Robert breathed silently. No mistake would be allowed. This was his first and final chance to know another world, to be involved in a completely different type of life and truth.

Awe filled his chest and ears. The steam, the vibration, everything was wonderful. The simple truth could have been the most blissful moment in his life. This was magic. And behold, the Hogwarts Express was chugging along the rail, and the forbidden part of the world unfolded before his eyes. Mischief in his hands, Robert couldn't hide his smile. Adventure called him.

**Author's note: I am very sad to say that the upload rate will be very slow, as I am a student and am doing this for a simple hobby. I am working very hard on the second chapter, which will be quite long because(spoilers!) middle-earth is coming along! Will Robert adjust to his new environment? The second chapter would surely tell us.**


	3. Chapter 2

**And, a bit of discovery, too.**

The discovery made by Robert was pretty awesome. A new world has been discovered; now, he would be the first to witness the mystery come true. Getting overexcited, Robert tried to control his fidgetiness while lying flat on his chest on the roof of the Hogwarts Express.

After a while, the chugging stopped and the train started to slow down. Preparing himself for the most dangerous moment, Robert silently crawled off the train. The last barrier was laid. He only had to cross the giant moat unseen. Thinking that he will be seen if he swam all the way, he took his breath and dived.

The students were getting off the train. Robert had to be quick. Think, he told himself. How can I get to the castle unseen? A moment later, the answer was clear. Robert did the impossible.

Harry had always crossed this moat(well, not always, considering that flying car) on Hagrid's boats. Having a mixed feeling, he climbed on the boat. The boat seemed to be a bit jerkier today. 'Come on,' He told himself. 'What could possibly go wrong?'

The boat indeed was a bit jerkier, and slower. While Hagrid was complaining about the quality of the ride, Harry noticed something weird. A bubble rose slowly into the air, and at the surface, popped. Then, a trail of bubbles inched up to the back of the fleet. The boat shook slightly, but Harry didn't notice.

As always, Robert was prepared. He tried to make as much as he can out of his breath. He swam underwater, hoping that nobody would notice him. And nobody had noticed him. Nobody.

No human being noticed him, but Robert was suddenly aware of something watching him. He suddenly sank 3 meters down the waters and began rolling. Giant, thick bits of leglike flesh were all around him. Hang on. Giant thick bits of leglike flesh, eh? 'Well I'm dead, for sure. But I don't regret it,' thought Robert. 'Wands,' he thought, 'the perfect weapon.' With that happy thought, he bit the legs. Soon, He was frantically swimming to get to the surface.

Robert lunged for the nearest boat he could find. He snatched a wand out of a young wizard-in-the-making's bag, and then he shouted some random muggle spells in books. Of course it did not work. 'A wooden stick. Perfect. So I do a bit of minecraft and get some torches out of thin air–gah!' An alarming sensation struck through his nerves. He got a serious burn. Torches. Torches out of thin air. 'A bunch of torches. Hopeless,' Robert thought. Then it hit. This wooden stick could deliver whatever Robert wanted. 'Yes,' he thought. He said to himself: 'I need a weapon. A fine one. I need to kill this giant squid and escape from this madness.'

With a whoosh in the air, a fine sword indeed flew from the castle to him. Shiny and huge, Robert could easily guess that his wish was too broad. A glorious, two-handed sword flew out to greet his hands. Easily snatching the sword, Robert began randomly slashing the sword at the squid. Not so effective, but it caused enough fear. The squid swam away from him. Dropping the sword in the moat, Robert masterfully placed the wand in the wizard-in-the-making's pocket, and swam silently up the shore.

After the mayhem, Robert managed to sneak into the hall of Hogwarts school of wizardy and witchcraft. The amazingness of the castle, middle-age fashioned, was simply overwhelming the sheer fact that he was in constant danger. First, Robert needed to make sense of this world, and he knew just what to do.

'This is just the most amazing retro ever,' Robert thought, as he gazed admiringly at the library, hiding behind the door. 'The librarian is not here, and the biggest task is to move without a young witch noticing me,' thought Robert. And indeed it was. To give you an insight of this situation, the 'young witch' was indeed none other than Hermione Granger. As you and I can easily guess if you have read the Harry Potter series, Hermione was one of the smartest, if not _the _smartest, student in the whole Hogwarts. And Robert was going to try and out-smart her.

'Looks like a narrow squeeze,' Robert thought, and put his plan in the action. He grabbed a book and threw it at the wall. He could easily sense Hermione walking to the book, and then Robert tiptoed to a section. A very particular section. This section was the restricted section, the section where you can find lots of information for almost any deeds. To get there, Robert had to pick the lock the muggle way, without Hermione noticing. He needed three minutes, and an insane plan. And Robert knew exactly what to do.

Clinging on the roof for his dear life, Robert slowly started to crawl in Hermione's direction. His only advantages were the element of surprise, and three ninja stars(How the h*ll did he manage to get that?). When he was finally over Hermione's head, he took a deep breath, and jumped.

Robert dropped from the roof to just behind Hermione, and he snatched one of her pins with unmatched skill. Instinctively he rolled to the right, only to see a red jet shooting past him and hitting one of the shelves. With incredible skill, Robert stepped on a shelf, climbed, and quickly hid on the top of the shelves. Bewildered, Hermione started shooting spells at the roof. Robert quickly threw a ninja star with sharp aim, and it hit the wall, missing Hermione only by half an inch. The threat did the trick, and Hermione ran out of the library screaming.

Quickly, he unlocked the door to the restricted section. Robert scanned the shelves for some information, and then he pulled out a book. It was hidden in a pile of abandoned books, and some kind of ancient runes were inscribed in the dusty book. Thankfully, the book's title and author were labeled. "The Book of Lore, by Merlin," he read the title aloud. "Merlin?" he said, "_the_ Merlin, of King Arthur?" Robert was obviously puzzled. He turned the page, and there was a translation of what looked like an introduction. Robert quickly put the book in his bag (yes, the bag at chapter 1), and walked out of the restricted section as casually as he could. Thankfully no one, even the librarian who came back, bothered to pay any attention to Robert.

Finding the rune-related books was easier than he expected. He grabbed some dictionaries and started translating The Book of Lore. Robert began making a magic circle with runes inscribed on it (referred to as a 'Nexus') on the fly. He started to chant randomly, hoping that the nexus would fail. Just his luck didn't support him.

Apparently the random chant stumbled upon a spell and the nexus was performing some divine, potent hocus-pocus. A binding white flash swallowed the whole library. And then, Robert was gone.

**Author's note: Sorry for the very late uploading. Civilization 5 is so fun!**

**Author's note 2: Ahhhh. So that was why I never got to view my first chapter. Never thought I'd have to upload it _twice_...**

**Author's note 3: VOTE INCOMING! What place do you want me to make Robert fall in?**

**1. Combe - Breeland**

**2. Eastemnet - Rohan**

**3. Pelennor fields - Gondor**

**4. Little Delving - The Shire**

**5. In the middle of nowhere**

**6. Anywhere you(author) want.**


End file.
